The hidden qualities of cheap leather
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de ScottyBaby. Résumé : Bobby sous estime la simplicité d'un geste.


Auteur : **ScottyBaby**

**Titre** : The hidden qualities of cheap leather

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

_« Allez mec, allons manger, apporte l'oiseau... Je te laisserais porter ma veste »_

**OOO**

Ca prit du temps à Jack pour réaliser à quel point il faisait froid dehors, et malgré ça, il le constatait lentement, une part de son corps à la fois. Il sentit d'abord le bout de ses doigts, alors il les enfonça dans les poches de son sweat gris, remarquant la façon dont le vent mordait son nez et ses joues. Réalisant mentalement qu'il devait être teinté de rose, il maudissait la pâleur de sa peau, et le fait que la plus petite décoloration pouvait se voir facilement. Ses bras, à présent chair de poule, avaient ressenti le froid quelques secondes après son visage, et aussitôt, il se sentit frigorifié. Pas juste sa peau, mais aussi ses muscles, ses os, tout était gelé. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il sortit les mains de ses poches pour frotter ses bras, essayant de créer des frictions, un peu de chaleur, pendant qu'il tentait de prendre ses repères.

Il avait une bonne idée d'où il était, même si il était parti depuis un bout de temps, il marchait en direction de ce qu'il espérait être le chemin de sa maison. _La_ maison. Pas _sa_ maison. La Maison d'Evelyn Mercer. La maison d'Angel et Jerry. De l'autre mec qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré… Peu importe ce qu'était son nom… C'était sa maison aussi. Ce n'était pas celle de Jack.

Une semaine. C'était la durée que Jack leur donnerait. C'était toujours au bout d'une semaine, à un jour près, voir plus… Putain, une année dans certains cas… Mais il fallait toujours une semaine avant que ça commence. Les regards. Les soupire. La déception et les pleures, les hurlements et les cris, les murmures_, Jack, pourquoi fais tu ça alors qu'on essaie juste de t'aider. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose de correcte._

Les premiers jours étaient toujours prévisibles, presque pénible du regard mature habitué de Jack. La femme, Evelyn, lui avait dit qu'il allait rester avec elle un moment, et qu'il irait mieux. Il se demandait, combien de temps ? _Combien de temps faudra-t-il pour que je soit une charge, avant qu'ils ne supportent plus que je m'enferme dans ma chambre tous le temps, et lorsque je ne suis pas dans ma chambre, je sors par la fenêtre pour errer au milieu de la nuit sans but précis parceque rester au même endroit trop longtemps me rend nerveux ? Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne puissent plus supporter ça, le fait que je m'éveille en hurlant sans qu'il ne puisse l'ignorer ?_

Ce qui avait le plus énervé Jack, en fait, était qu'elle ne lui avait pas posé de question. Elle ne l'avait pas emmerdé comme il l'avait prévu, la seule chose qu'il avait entendue était la promesse d'un foyer permanent, d'une famille, quelque chose d'inconditionnel. Elle avait simplement sourit et l'avait diriger à la voiture, parlant du repas, de son travail, de ses trois autres fils, Angel et Jerry et… Quelle était son _putain_ de nom ?

La semaine passa avec un semblant de normalité. Chaque matin, Jack se réveillait dans son lit, seul, dieu merci, la porte fermée et la chaise toujours poussée en face de lui à la même place que la nuit d'avant. Il allait à l'école, où sa carrure squelettique et ses vêtements déchiquetés faisaient de lui une cible facile pour les ennuis et les moqueries, bien qu'il ne se battait qu'une fois chaque semaine, et pour des raisons totalement légitimes. Il retournait à la maison…pas sa maison, mais celle des Mercer…et allait dans sa chambre, se couchant sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit appelé pour le repas. Angel et Jerry parlait de leur journée, et Evelyn lui demandait comment s'était passé la sienne, alors il marmonnait en haussant des épaules de façon à être ignoré jusqu'à ce qu'il demande d'être excusé, partant en retraite dans sa chambre pour le reste de la soirée.

Jusqu'à ce soir. Ce soir, il avait eu un cauchemar. Etonnement, c'était le premier cauchemar qu'il avait eu depuis qu'il était arrivé chez les Mercer. C'était inévitable, parceque, il en avait tout le temps. Il s'était éveillé en hurlant, en pleurant et en reniflant, transpirant comme si il avait couru un marathon et tremblant comme une feuille dans le vent. Anticipant ce qui allait se produire ensuite… La plupart du temps, il devinait ce qui allait se produire, il anticipait tout ça… Il se roula en boule sous les couvertures, et aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit, Evelyn la poussant pour se rendre dans la chambre, passant la chaise, pour s'asseoir sur le lit de Jack.

Il attendit, les yeux clos, pour…Ce que ça serait, cette fois. Ca serait une claque en plein visage, lui disant de la fermer avant de réveiller toute la maison ? Ca serait une caresse sur le bras qui se transformerait en un autre contact, là où commencerait le cauchemar ? Ou bien ce serait être ignoré totalement, restant seul pour gérer ses craintes ? Il pria pour le dernier choix. Il priait _toujours_ pour que ce soit le dernier choix.

Mais Evelyn n'avait fait aucune de ces choses. Elle avait simplement dit, « hey, regarde moi », et quand Jack le fit, elle avait relevé ses mains, paume retournée, dans une gestuelle passive qui laissa Jack inexpressif. « Je sais que de mauvaises choses te sont arrivées avant que tu viennes ici. Mais tu es en sécurité maintenant. »

Et c'était tout ce que Jack avait eu. C'était différent, c'était nouveau, et Jack ne pouvait pas comprendre la nouveauté. Il ne pouvait pas gérer l'inattendu. Que viendrait-il après ça ? Il ne le savait pas, oh, _seigneur_, il ne le savait pas et ça l'effrayait. Au moins, il pouvait se défendre contre les coups quand il savait qu'ils arrivaient. Il pouvait fermer les yeux et serrer les dents puis faire vagabonder son esprit autre part quand…quand il savait que quelque chose d'autre, une chose _spécifique_, allait se passer. Mais ça ? Qu'est ce que c'était ?

Alors il fit la seule chose qui avait un sens à ce moment là. Il prétendit se rendormir, et dés qu'Evelyn fut partie, il se glissa hors du lit et sortit par la fenêtre le plus vite que ses jambes pouvaient le supporter. Il avait déjà réfléchi aux opportunités de s'échapper si nécessaire, et il avait pensé que la distance du toit au porche puis au sol n'était pas haute. Et à présent, il était là. Errant dans le froid à 2h30 du matin parcequ'il était paniqué et qu'il avait besoin de remettre ses idées en place, et pour ça il avait besoin d'être seul. Il pouvait gérer la normalité, et si Evelyn l'avait juste ignoré, les choses aurait été plus facile.

Jack pensa revenir chez les Mercer après un temps, prenant la ferme décision de faire de leur vie un enfer dés le lendemain. Il se battrait à l'école, il parlerait de travers, claquerait les portes, refuserait de faire ses devoirs, peut être même qu'il hurlerait un peu, insulterait des gens, parceque être renvoyé à son ouvrier social pour quelque chose était plus facile que d'être renvoyé pour quelque chose _qu'il ne faisait pas. _Jack ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait tenir compte de la question plus longtemps…exaspéré « qu'est ce que ce serais _cette_ fois ? »…et il ne serait pas capable de répondre. Pas parcequ'il ne voulait pas, mais parcequ'il ne pouvait pas. Parcequ'il ne pouvait pas penser à _une_ chose qu'il avait fait de mal, et avoir quelque chose à dire était simplement plus facile dans le fond.

Cependant, les plans de Jack furent rapidement déjoués quand il tourna la poignée, tentant d'entrer dans la maison et s'arrêtant quand il constata que la porte était fermée. Il tourna la poignée plusieurs fois, pensant qu'elle était peut être coincée, avant de soupirer et de s'asseoir sur le porche, en attendant. Attendre quoi, il ne savait pas exactement, mais il se figura qu'il pouvait aussi bien s'asseoir en le faisant. Attendre que quelqu'un l'entende et ouvre la porte, peut être. Attendre que son esprit se remémore quand Evelyn lui avait dit où était la clef cachée, si il n'avait pas les sienne. Attendre de mourir de froid dans l'air glacé, parcequ'à présent ses dents commençaient à claquer…

Des bruits de pas l'alertèrent d'une présence dans la cours, alors il ramena ses pieds, ses bras drapés autour de son estomac, ses yeux cherchant instinctivement quelque chose qu'il pourrait utiliser comme arme. Il ne s'inquiétait pas de savoir si cette personne allait voler les Mercer, mais il avait souvent entendu que les voleurs devenaient violents, des victimes innocentes assassinées. Il ne trouva rien d'autre qu'une veille chaussure et, désespéré, la saisit puis se cacha dans le coin, se fondant dans les ombres pour cacher son petit corps.

L'homme était en train de râler, un grand sac en travers des épaules pendant qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste en cuir. Jack retint son souffle, serrant légèrement la chaussure, car l'homme se penchait doucement, quelque chose de brillant dans sa main lui échappa, tombant au sol. Il se pencha pour la ramasser, alors Jack, vit l'opportunité parfaite, et jeta la chaussure à sa tête puis partit en trombe dans la cours. Un bruyant, sans complexe « Putain ! » vint de derrière, et aussitôt après, l'homme qui était plus rapide que Jack ne l'avait prévu, l'attrapa fermement par le bras et le traîna derrière la maison.

« _Putain_, que pensais tu faire, petit merdeux ? » gronda l'homme, alors Jack enfonça ses talons dans le sol, espérant s'échapper. Cependant, l'homme était évidemment plus vieux que lui, et plus fort, et avant que Jack le devine, il était retourné sur le porche, poussé contre le mur avec l'énorme main de l'homme contre son épaule. « Hey, gamin, je te parle ! »

« Je… Je pensais… » Jack se maudit intérieurement de bégayer, détournant les yeux. « Je pensais que tu allais les voler. »

« Les voler… _Quoi_ ? » Demanda l'homme incrédule, fixant Jack avec un regard exaspéré. « Non de dieu, tu sais qui je suis ? »

« Non, » dit Jack fermement.

L'homme soupira bruyamment, le ton encore empreint d'agacement tandis qu'il roulait des yeux, secouant la tête puis relâchant l'épaule de Jack. « Je suis Bobby Mercer. Je _vis_ ici. Si l'un de nous ici va voler cet endroit, c'est probablement toi. »

« Je ne vais pas les voler, » insista Jack, presque avec du ressentiment. « Je vis ici, aussi. »

« Sans déconner ? » Demanda Bobby, et quand Jack acquiesça, il haussa des épaules. « Ce n'est pas surprenant, ici. Maman ne peut pas s'empêcher d'aider un gosse et de le recueillir. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas donné mon lit ou autre chose. » Il fixa Jack avec un drôle de regard, soulevant son sac, qui était tombé au sol durant la petite bagarre, le remettant sur son épaule. « Tu dis que tu vis ici ? »

« Ouais. »

« Alors pourquoi es tu cacher sur le porche pour jeter des putains de chaussures sur les gens ? »

Jack haussa des épaules. « J'aime ça »

« C'est la réponse la plus foireuse que j'ai entendu, » dit Bobby, prenant la clef au sol et la poussant dans la serrure. Il la tourna et ouvrit la porte, jetant son sac dans la maison et puis, étonnamment, ouvrit la porte à nouveau, revenant dehors sur le porche avec Jack. Il croisa les bras, s'appuyant contre le mur et bailla. « Alors pourquoi es tu vraiment dehors ? »

« J'étais renfermé de l'extérieur, » déclara Jack, comme si cela semblait évidant. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de tout raconter à ce complet étranger sur ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit.

« Uh, huh, » Dit Bobby, le ton de sa voix indiquant qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que disait Jack. « Et tu es dehors à 3h du matin parceque… ? »

« Pourquoi êtes _vous_ dehors ? » Demanda Jack sur la défensive, alors Bobby renifla, feintant l'amusement à la question de Jack.

« Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance du pourquoi je suis dehors, c'est toi le gamin ici, » dit Bobby, et Jack détesta instantanément l'air condescendant avec lequel il délivra ces mots. « Mais si tu veux savoir, je reviens de Chicago. A ton tour. »

Jack haussa des épaules à nouveau, ne sachant pas quoi faire comme il prit les marches comme siège. « J'aime juste me balader. »

« Sérieusement, ne me fais pas avaler des connerie. Nous avons tous été ici. »

« Eté où ? » Demanda Jack, agacé. « Et je ne te fais pas gober des conneries. »

« Si tu le dis, mais peu importe, je ne vais pas te faire chier, » dit Bobby, retournant dans la maison. Il s'arrêta à la porte, regardant en arrière vers la forme voûtée de Jack. « Et si tu n'a pas fait de connerie, alors pourquoi tu ne rentres pas ? »

« Quoi ? »

« La porte est ouverte. » Jack tourna la tête pour regarder Bobby, et remarqua que la porte était à présent, largement ouverte. « Tu n'es plus enfermé, tu m'as vu ouvrir la porte. »

Soudain, Jack ne voulait rien faire avec qui que ce soit ou quoi que ce soit dans la maison à ce moment. Il secoua la tête, tournant la tête face à la cour. « Je vais rester ici. »

Il y eut un bref silence, puis soudain, quelque chose le frappa lourdement à l'arrière de la tête. Il se retourna pour trouver le blouson en cuir de Bobby derrière lui, alors il leva les yeux vers Bobby, confus.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas voir de la colère sur le visage de maman quand tu auras attrapé une pneumonie et que t'en crèvera, » raisonna Bobby, faisant un pas dans la maison. « Maintenant, ce n'est pas de ma faute. »

« Je ne veux pas de ta veste » Dit Jack, alors Bobby haussa des épaules.

« Tant pis » La porte claqua en se refermant et Jack secoua la tête, retournant à sa place, le blouson de Bobby dans les mains. Il se décida presque à mettre le blouson de côté, mais un autre frisson parcourut son corps, il décida avec réticence de mettre la veste. Elle était trop grande, et sentait fortement la bière, la cigarette, et le cuir, mais il était au chaud, la chaleur se diffusant comme un feu l'aurait fait sur Jack.

Pour la première fois de la nuit, il se sentit calme, remarquant que ses mains ne tremblaient plus, son pouls n'augmentait plus, ses jambes ne tremblaient plus de nervosité. Il s'appuya contre le mur, sa tête contre les briques et il prit une profonde inspiration, inhalant longuement l'air frais. Relâchant son souffle, il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, prenant le bout de son ongle qui était constamment en train de saigner car Jack l'avait souvent en bouche.

Jack ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à Bobby. Sa première impression était qu'il ne l'aimait pas, parcequ'il avait apparemment une mauvaise attitude. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas dire honnêtement qu'il détestait Bobby pour ça, il venait de le rencontrer, et il n'avait rien trouvé à vraiment détester chez lui. Sa seconde pensée était qu'il était apeuré par Bobby, parcequ'il était vraiment plus grand que Jack, et vraiment plus fort, et étonnement plus rapide. Mais il avait été seul ici avec Bobby, n'est ce pas ? Et Bobby n'avait rien fait. Et Jack avait l'instinct, il _savait_ quand il devait craindre quelqu'un, et Bobby n'avait enclenché aucune de ses alarmes mentales.

En pensant à ça, aucun des Mercer n'avait allumé son alarme mentale. _Mais pourquoi ?_ La question donna à Jack l'envie de vomir, et en même temps, de sauter de joie. _Je ne devrais me réjouir_, pensa-t-il résolument, en s'emmitouflant plus profondément dans la veste de Bobby, trouvant que ça ne l'aiderait pas.

**OOO**

Se faire renvoyer pour quelques jours de l'école était plus dur que Jack ne l'avait pensé. Personne ne prétendait avoir « refoulé sa colère », comme son conseiller scolaire avait dit à Evelyn quand elle était venu le prendre. Bien que retournant les agressions et devenant l'agresseur plutôt que l'agressé s'accordait parfaitement à ses plans, Jack se demandait pourquoi ses professeurs remarquait ses actes, alors qu'il n'avait jamais vu la violence dirigés contre lui.

« Je suis déçue de toi, jack » Lui avait dit Evelyn sur le chemin de la maison, ce à quoi Jack haussa nonchalamment des épaules puis regarda par la fenêtre. Cependant, ça ne l'aidait pas et il sentait un pincement ou…_quelque chose_…à l'intérieur de sa poitrine quand elle avait dit ces mots, plus encore que lorsque Evelyn lui avait demandé si il comprenait pourquoi son acte était mal, il ne pouvait rien y faire mais il hocha la tête, le regard vers le bas et un rouge colorant ses joues.

Après qu'ils soient arrivés à la maison, même là, Evelyn n'ajouta rien de plus à propos du renvois de Jack, demandant seulement à Bobby si il pouvait garder un œil sur Jack le jour suivant pendant qu'elle était au boulot. Jack était stupéfait. Il avait espéré de la colère et des hurlements... Merde, il avait même espéré qu'une sorte de tension s'installerait…mais chaque chose était étonnement revenu à la normal, faisant passer Jack de la nervosité à une sacrée frousse en un rien de temps.

Le jour suivant, Jack se réveilla tôt et s'installa dans le canapé, essayant d'ignorer Bobby qui faisait le déjeuner dans la cuisine. Réalisant que les Mercer étaient plus différents que les autres familles d'accueil, il essaya désespérément de penser à la façon de corser son jeu, à un acte qui ferait qu'Evelyn le renvoie définitivement à son ouvrier social. _Alors avoir un renvoi n'est pas suffisant, non ? Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? _

« Hey, freluquet, tu veux du bacon ? »

Jack n'était pas stupide. Il avait entendu la question de Bobby, ainsi que le surnom qu'il contenait, qui lui était adressé. Pour la bonne raison qu'il était le seul dans la maison et donc le seul qui pouvait entendre Bobby, qui était en ce moment en train de tenir une spatule en face de la poêle.

Malgré tout, Jack savait qu'il ne voulait pas de bacon. Il n'avait pas faim. Honnêtement, était ce un crime ? Si il refusait la nourriture…ou autre chose d'ailleurs…dans sa veille maison, le résultat ne serait pas joli. _Alors, je ne devrais probablement pas refuser la nourriture, je ne devrais pas en faire plus cette semaine, jusqu'à ce que Evelyn décide d'une punition…_

« Pauvre con, je te parle »

« Je… Je ne… » _Merde, Jack recommence. Essaie encore_. « Je veux dire… Je pense… »

« Je…je…je… » Se moqua Bobby avec un ricanement, remuant le bacon avec sa spatule. « Ce n'est pas difficile, gamin. Je pense que la TV te grille ta saloperie de cerveau. »

« Je ne regarde pas la télévision, » répondit Jack, mettant un peu de colère dans le ton de sa voix en baisant le regard sur ses mains. _Je dois faire quelque chose pour ce bégaiement de merde. _« Et ne te moque pas de moi. »

Au lieu de regarder en arrière et d'être fâché, Bobby sourit juste plus largement. « Oh, nous avons un gamin coriace maintenant, hein ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire Jackie, venir ici et me botter les fesses ? »

Jack ne répondit pas, jouant avec un bout de ficelle pendant d'un coussin du canapé. Il avait entendu Bobby charrier Angel et Jerry de cette façon, et secrètement, il espérait pouvoir échanger des insultes avec Bobby de la même manière_. Mais c'est trop risqué. Et si il pense que je suis sérieux. Et si ça le fâche, et qu'il commence à me battre pour de bon ? Alors, je ne serais pas ici pour longtemps, si je continue comme ça…_

« Viens ici, Cracker Jack, je n'ai pas la journée. Tu vas arrêter de faire la fiotte et être un homme ? Tu vas prendre ce que je te donne ? »

« Ta gueule, » marmonna Jack, son estomac commençant à se nouer. _Et si il ne me laisse pas partir ?_

« Comment ? » Demanda Bobby exagérément, tendant une main sur son oreille sans bouger les yeux de la poêle. « Je ne peux pas t'entendre, princesse. »

Jack ferma les yeux fortement, inhalant brusquement. _Il m'a appelé princesse. Non de dieu, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Princesse comme une fille ? Princesse, parceque je suis joli comme une fille ? Je ne veux pas être mignon comme une fille, la dernière fois que j'étais joli comme une fille, j'étais…_

« Attend, Jackie, attend si tu… »

« Ferme là ! » Cria soudainement Jack, coupant Bobby avant qu'il ne dise un autre mot. Cette fois, Bobby regarda un peu surpris, relevant les yeux de son bacon, sa spatule bougeant maladroitement sur la casserole. « Commence pas à me faire chier ! »

_Je vais avoir des ennuis pour ça_, pensa Jack désespérément, réalisant qu'il était debout, ses mains tremblantes serrées sur ses côtés. _Mieux vaut qu'il soit en colère. Mieux vaut être battu que de le laisser penser que je suis joli, qu'il m'aime trop…_

« Merde, c'est quoi ton problème gamin ? » Demanda Bobby, reprenant sa posture et remuant le bacon une fois de plus. « Seigneur, je ne peux même pas faire une blague sans mettre le feu à ton cul. Pourquoi tu m'en chies une pendule, chéri ? Je peux te parier que tu es toujours aussi tendu. »

« Arrête ça ! » Hurla encore Jack, sentant plus de panique envahir sa poitrine. _Arrête de m'appeler 'chéri, princesse', arrête ça, arrête ça ! _Il jeta frénétiquement un coup d'œil dans la pièce, ses yeux tombants sur un vase en verre délicatement posé dans la bibliothèque. _Mieux vaut les coups, Jack, c'est mieux, tu le sais. _Et en une fraction de seconde il prit une décision, Jack courut à la bibliothèque, attrapa le vase, et le jeta sur le mur le plus fortement qu'il pouvait.

« Qu'est que… » Bobby perdit le fil des mots en accourant dans le living, les yeux allant du vase brisé à Jack comme si il regardait extrêmement confus un match de tennis. Pour finir, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Jack, et le jeune garçon put y voir une véritable colère. Quand il parla, sa voix était basse et vide « tu ferais mieux d'avoir une bonne explication pour ça. »

Jack déglutit difficilement, lançant un regard indigné. Il croisa le regard de Bobby avec résolution, faisant un haussement d'épaules que Bobby ne pouvait pas manquer. « Je n'en ai pas. »

Bobby rit légèrement hilare, croissant les bras sur la poitrine en secouant la tête. « Tu sais, si je dois surveiller tes fesses toute la journée c'est parceque tu as eu un renvoi, j'espère que tu vas me montrer un peu de respect non de dieu. Maman va être furieuse quand elle rentrera, et je suis sûre qu'elle ne rigolera pas de ça. Maintenant dis moi pourquoi tu l'as cassé. » Quand Jack ne répondit pas, Bobby fit un pas vers lui. « Jack… »

« Non, » Murmura soudain jack, ses pieds reculant tandis qu'une supplique presque silencieuse s'échappait de ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux fermement, maudissant sa propre stupidité et le contrôle pathétique de son corps sur son esprit. _Les coups sont mieux ! Ce sera mieux, tu le sais !_

« Jack ? » Bobby se déplaça sur le tapis, sa voix plus basse qu'avant. Jack fit d'autres pas en arrière, mordant ses lèvres puis ouvrit les yeux, regardant Bobby pour le voir méfiant et confus. « Quoi ? »

« Juste… » Inhalant profondément, Jack secoua la tête. « Juste, ne fais rien. »

« Ne pas faire quoi ? » Un pas de plus se rapprochant, paume vers le haut.

« S'il te plait…non »

« Non, quoi ? »

Le cœur de Jack s'emballait tandis que sa tête tournait. Chaque partie de son corps lui disait que Bobby allait faire quelque chose et qu'il était trop tard. Cependant, quelque chose d'autre lui disait que la confusion de Bobby était sincère, ce qui ne frappa pas immédiatement Jack.

« Es tu… » Murmura Jack, regardant Bobby droit dans les yeux. « Es tu… »

« Je suis ?? »

Bobby fit un pas de plus, et immédiatement les résolutions de Jack s'éclipsèrent. Poussant l'homme plus âgé dans un mouvement, il se précipita à travers la cuisine puis dehors par la porte principale, aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, courant loin de la maison et ne regardant pas derrière lui, même quand Bobby hurla son nom.

**OOO**

Jack ne s'arrêta pas de courir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit essoufflé, les jambes comme du flanc, alors il ralentit en une marche accélérée. Il n'avait pas réalisé où ses pas l'avait conduit jusqu'à distinguer un bâtiment familier dans le lointain. _Le refuge… J'ai dû courir un moment._

Il s'arrêta brusquement, fixant l'horizon avec une respiration sifflante sortant de sa poitrine, formant des nuages de condensations devant ses yeux. _Je pourrais y retourner maintenant_, se résonna Jack silencieusement. _Je pourrais retourner au refuge, mentir à mon assistante sociale, lui dire qu'ils me détestent, la supplier de me laisser partir…mais qui me croira ?_

« Hey, gamin ! »

A la voix familière, Jack se retourna, les mains serrées sur les côtés à la vue de la silhouette de Bobby, appuyé contre sa voiture et observant Jack avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

« Quoi… Comment… »

« Oh, ne me regarde pas l'air surpris, » dit Bobby en roulant des yeux. « Tu ne cours pas vite. Et nous sommes tous prévisible. Tu penses que je n'ai jamais fugué ? Où penses tu que j'allais, hein ? Au même endroit, Jacki-o, au même putain d'endroit. »

« J'irais ailleurs, alors, » insista Jack, essayant de garder sa voix sévère. « Quelque part où tu ne me trouveras pas. »

« Oh, je te trouverais, gamin, » rigola Bobby, effaçant les mots menaçant qu'il aurait pu dire. « Je connais toutes les combines. Comme je disais, nous avons été à ta place. » Il fit un pas vers Jack, qui recula, les yeux regardant par-dessus ses épaules et sur le point de s'enfuir. Bobby s'arrêta immédiatement, les mains se retournant pour capituler. « Ok, Ok. Je ne bouge plus. »

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

Bobby haussa des épaules. « Maman t'aimes. Elle serait vraiment hors d'elle si je te perdais. »

Jack secoua la tête. « Elle ne m'aime pas. Aucun de vous ne m'aime. »

« Ah ouais ? Qui a dit ça ? »

« Tout le monde le dit, » dit Jack, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches en frappant du pied une partie du gravier. « Je suis un merdeux. »

« C'est certain, » souffla Bobby, souriant quand Jack lui lança un regard de dédain. « Hey, je ne suis pas celui qui a été renvoyé et qui fait des conneries. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne te débarrasse pas de moi ? »

Bobby grogna. « Tu te fouts de moi ? Les choses que tu as faites sont des broutilles. Je peux te jurer que les flics me courraient déjà après quand j'avais ton âge. Et tu penses que maman va te jeter parceque tu as fait une petite bagarre à l'école ? Merde, Jackie, tu vas devoir faire mieux que ça. »

De façon inattendue, Jack sentit ses yeux s'embrumer aux mots de Bobby. Il drapa ses mains autour de sa poitrine, baisant les yeux au sol sans regarder l'autre homme. Il entendit Bobby se rapprocher, il sentit son corps se tendre, mais plus aucun désir de s'enfuir. Il n'y avait pas moyen de lui échapper… Il n'y avait pas d'issue…

« Veux tu partir ? » Jack fut surpris de trouver Bobby accroupit en face de lui, les jambes croisées pour essayer de croiser son regard. « Parceque si tu le veux, maman ne t'en empêchera pas. Il suffit de le dire, mec, et tu t'en iras. »

Jack se risqua à relever la tête légèrement. « Quoi ? »

« Ca nous évitera tout un tas d'ennuis si tu cesses tes conneries et que tu demandes simplement de partir. Si tu n'es pas heureux, maman ne l'est pas, et si maman n'est pas heureuse, personne ne l'est. Tu me comprends ? »

« Tu veux me laisser partir ? » Demanda timidement Jack, ses yeux retournant à nouveau sur le sol.

« Putain, gamin. » la voix de Bobby grinça dans l'air, faisant dresser les cheveux de Jack et le faisant trembler. « Reviens, d'accord ? Je sais que mes mots ne veulent rien dire… Non de dieu, rien de ces mots ne signifiait quelque chose pour moi…mais ce n'est pas si mauvais que tu le penses. Maman te donnera le mieux qu'elle pourra, tu le sais ? »

Jack secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. »

Bobby ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais resta muet, décontenancé par l'honnêteté de Jack. Grattant le dos de son cou maladroitement, Bobby de son autre main releva le menton de Jack d'un doigt. Jack croisa ses yeux, un puissant besoin de paraître courageux le traversant, mais il ne put s'empêcher de reculer instinctivement. Voyant ça, Bobby retira sa main, haussant les épaules. « C'est mal, hein ? »

« Quoi ? » Le tâte de Jack se pencha sur le côté, et Bobby sourit solennellement au geste innocent, secouant la tête.

« Jack, écoute moi, d'accord ? Juste un instant, et puis tu pourras t'en aller voir ton assistante sociale si tu veux, d'accord ? » Jack prit une profonde inspiration et acquiesça, continuant de regarder Bobby avec un mélange d'intense concentration et de perplexité. « Nous avons tous fais des conneries. Et c'est plutôt facile à vérifier autour de toi, regarde nous. La plupart des gens sont…mais d'autres non. Maman ne l'est pas. Je suis toujours au près d'elle, pas vrai ? »

Au silence de Jack, Bobby continua. « Non de dieu, pourquoi es tu supposé me croire ? J'ai pas mal de choses écrite sur moi, si je les ai faite ? » Jack hocha la tête hésitant, alors Bobby rit bruyamment, faisant sursauter Jack qui tenta de faire un sourire Blême au plus vieux hilare. « Ouais, je sais, je sais. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à me croire. Je ne me croirais pas non plus. Mais croit maman. Si il y a une seule personne dans cette putain de ville en qui tu peux croire, c'est Evelyn Mercer. OK ? »

« D'accord, » marmonna Jack, pas entièrement convaincu de la véracité des mots de Bobby. Il venait de voir son côté bon acteur. Hors les hommes et femmes qui l'avaient convaincu d'être des gens décent, ils lui avaient seulement prouvé à quel point ils étaient mauvais. Et si Bobby était l'un d'eux ?

« D'accord, je vois ce qu'il en est, » Dit Bobby, debout. « Vais-je devoir recourir à la corruption à présent, hein ? Et si je te laissais porter ma veste ? Angel a essayé de la porter la semaine passée et je lui en ai fait baver pour ça. Je veux voir sa tête quand il te verra en train de la porter. »

Jack pensa longuement et intensément à la proposition de Bobby. Il se rappela de la dernière fois où il avait utilisé le blouson de Bobby, sur le porche dans le froid, et il ressentit quelque chose envahir sa poitrine, la chose qui lui donnait le sentiment inexpliqué d'être sauf et apaisé, celle qui lui disait de croire ces gens. Sans une explication, sans une question.

« D'accord, » marmonna Jack, se hissant sur ses pieds pendant que Bobby enlevait la veste de ses épaules, la posant sur Jack.

« Tu ne la gardera pas, » lui expliqua Bobby en se tournant vers la voiture. « Je veux qu'elle me revienne ce soir, ok ? »

« Ok, » répéta Jack, passant ses bras dans les manches, puis serrant la veste autour de lui. Une fois encore, il était enveloppé dans un mélange d'odeur : le parfum de Bobby, la fumée, et le cuir usé. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer comment la chaleur se répandait à travers son corps, le rendant moins nerveux et calmant sa respiration.

« Tu viens ? » Jack releva les yeux et s'aperçut que Bobby était prêt, attendant à la voiture.

« Ouais, » répondit-il, plaçant un pied en face de l'autre, marchant doucement en direction de Bobby. « J'arrive. »


End file.
